Babysitting
by JasmineD799
Summary: Hiccup is in charge of babysitting his little brother while Raven and Toothless go hunting, but who says it's easy looking after your little brother?


_"Hiccup." _Raven whispered gently nuzzling her human son. _"Sweetie it's time to get up." _

Hiccup groaned. "Five more minutes Mom." He muttered.

_"Don't make me get Toothless." _Raven warned him. _"You know I'll do it." _

"Mooommm!" Hiccup whined. "It's too early!"

Raven chuckled. _"I know sweetie, I'm sorry." _She replied. _"You need to wake up remember, you promised you'd look after your brother while Toothless and I go hunting." _

Hiccup groaned, remembering he did say that. "Ok ok." He said. "I'm getting up."

He sat up and yawned. He stretched his arms out and rubbed his eyes. Raven gently nuzzled him. _"Morning sleepy-head." _She said.

Hiccup laughed and he wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly. "Morning." He replied.

Later that morning, the family had fish for breakfast. Sora laughed as he finished his breakfast, he jumped up and down ready to play.

**"It's almost noon." **Toothless said. **"You almost ready to go Raven?" **

_"One minute Toothless." _She said.

Then Raven turned and nuzzled Hiccup. _"We're gonna go now." _She said. _"Are you sure you can handle this?" _

Hiccup grinned. "Absolutely." He replied. "Just trust me. You guys go and do your thing. Me and Sora will be just fine."

Raven smiled. _"Alright then." _She said. _"Make sure he gets a nap, we'll be back later tonight." _

Hiccup smiled. "No problem Mom." He said. Then he wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

Toothless approached them, and smiled at the boy, while Raven said goodbye to the little one. He gently nuzzled Hiccup. **"You sure you're gonna be alright?" **He asked.

Hiccup smiled. "I'm positive Dad." He replied.

Toothless chuckled. **"You two be good then." **he said.

Hiccup grinned at him. "we'll be fine Dad. You and Mom just worry about the hunting." He said.

Toothless smiled after licking Hiccup's face.

"Daaad!" Hiccup whined wiping the drool off his face.

Toothless chuckled and turned to say goodbye to Sora. **"You be good for your brother." **He said.

_"I will Daddy." _Sora replied.

Toothless chuckled, then he and Raven got ready to leave.

Hiccup and Sora stood outside the cave waving goodbye to their parents. _"Bye Mommy and Daddy!" _Sora called. _"Have fun scaring things." _

Hiccup laughed. "They're going hunting Sora." He said. "It means they're gonna bring back some meat." _"_

_"Oh well then have fun hunting," _He called.

Raven and Toothless chuckled. "See ya later Mom and Dad!" Hiccup said.

_"Have fun you two!" _Raven called as they took off into the air.

Hiccup smiled. "Finally!" he said. "Now we can have some fun." He looked down at Sora, who was gone.

"Sora? Sora?" Hiccup said. "Hey where'd you go?"

He turned and saw the little dragon on top of their cave. _"Hah!" _He yelled as jumped off the top of the cave and onto Hiccups shoulder.

"Oof!" Hiccup grunted as he fell to the ground.

Sora laughed. _Hehehe! That was fun!" _He said happily.

"Sora!" Hiccup said. "You're not supposed to get up there! You could fall and hurt yourself."

Sora rolled his eyes. _"Hey,_ _you wanna play hide and seek?" _he asked.

"Uh well," Hiccup began. But before he could answer, _"one two three not me!" _Sora yelled. _"You're it Hiccup!" _And before he could blink Sora was gone.

Hiccup groaned. "Aw come on!" He said. And quickly he went to go look for the little dragon.

Hiccup looked everywhere, but still no sign of the little night fury. "Okay Sora!" he called. "I give up! You win! You can come out now!" But Sora did not appear. "

Sora!" Hiccup called. "Hey! I said come out!" Still there was no sign of the dragon.

Hiccup groaned. "Aw man!" He said. "I knew it was gonna be hard to watch over a him, but I didn't know it was gonna be this hard!"

Then a shadow loomed over Hiccup, the boy turned and gasped in fear as he saw a big red dragon growling at him. He started backing up and he tripped and fell over a rock. He fell to the ground backing up till he was backed up against a tree he looked up at the dragon, recognizing it as a Monstrous Nightmare. He closed his eyes and covered his head.

The dragon growled, and opened his large mouth and, _"hiya Hiccup!" _The dragon said. _"Whatcha doing out here?" _

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up. "Zach?" He said.

The dragon started to laugh. _"Ahahahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face!" _

Hiccup growled. "Grrr!" And he playfully punched the dragon. "Don't ever do that again!"

Zach grinned. _"Aw come on! I'm sorry." _He said. _"Anyway, whatcha doing out here?" _

"My Mom and Dad are out hunting, I was supposed to watch out for my little brother, but I can't find him! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" Hiccup groaned.

_"Aw don't worry." _Said Zach. _"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, want me to help you?" _

Hiccup smiled. "Sure." He replied. "Thanks Zach."

Zach grinned. _"No problem." _He replied.

Hiccup and Zach searched for the little dragon, but he was no where to be found. They asked around the village, and searched the woods over and over again but still there was no sign of him.

Hiccup sighed softly, they had been searching all day and it was getting late. His mom and dad would be home soon. The two kept searching till finally Hiccup gave in. He started back towards the cave.

_"Where are you going?" _Zach asked him.

"I'm going home to wait for mom and dad and tell them I have lost my little brother and suffer the consequences of not being responsible." Hiccup replied.

_"Aw come on." _Said Zach. _"You can't give up now!_ _Why don't we just keep searching?" _

"Because it's getting late." Hiccup replied. "And if I don't get home soon they're gonna get home and wonder where I am and if they come looking for me and see that I've lost my little brother they're going to be really mad and I don't think you wanna see them when they're mad, so you just go on home ok Zach, and thanks for helping me look for him. Who knows he might be home right now."

Zach just smiled. _"It's no problem what are friends for right?" _

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, well see ya later."

Hiccup patted his friend on the head and watched as Zach flew off. He sighed softly and walked on back to the cave.

Luckily, Raven and Toothless hadn't returned yet. He decided to start a small fire to light the cave. After gathering firewood he used a rock to get it lite, when the fire started going he sighed softly and waited for the return of his parents.

He sat there on his little bed made of leaves and feathers that his mom made for him when suddenly, _"man Hiccup. Took ya long enough to find me." _A voice said.

Hiccup jumped and cried out in suprise and he turned to see Sora right behind him. "What? how-when did you-what just-huh?" he stuttered.

Sora grinned and he giggled. _"Hehehe! You're so funny when your confused Hiccup!" _

Hiccup glared at him. "You mean you've been here?" He said. "All this time this is where you've been? After me and Zach spent all day looking for you?"

_"That's the point of hide and seek." _Said Sora. _"I hide while you seek me."_

"Well yeah, but I called for you! After I couldn't find you I kinda got a little worried, you know ya shoulda came out when I called" Hiccup said to him.

_"Sorry Hiccup." _Sora apologized. _"Sorry I got you worried. I won't do it again."_

Hiccup smiled. "Aw it's ok buddy." He replied. "I'm just glad mom and dad don't know about this."

Sora laughed. _"Hehehe! Yeah they would think you're a bad babysiter" _He replied.

Hiccup gave him a sad look. "Am I" He asked him.

Sora saw the sad look and nuzzled him. _"No way! _He said to him._ "You're my big brother, that's what makes you a good babysiter."_

Hiccup smiled relieved to hear his little brother say that. He wrapped his arms around the little dragon in a tight hug. "Thanks," he replied to him.

Sora licked his face. _"You're welcome." _he said.

Hiccup wiped his face off and laughed. Sora giggled and yawned. _"I'm getting kinda tired." _he said.

Hiccup yawned too. "Yeah" he replied. "You making me look all over the place for you has got me all worn out."

Sora laughed. _"Sorry about that" _He said.

"It's ok" Hiccup replied. And he yawned again, and went over to his bed and curled up. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt something curl up beside him. He opened one eye to see Sora nuzzling up to him, Hiccup smiled and petted his small black head.

"Night Sora." He whispered gently. The little dragon purred softly. Hiccup giggled and yawned, he laid down and fell fast asleep.

(20 minutes later)

Raven and Toothless landed outside the gave. Toothless had a large deer in his teeth and Raven carried a deer as well.

They walked into the cave setting the meat down. _"Well the place is still standing" _Raven joked.

Toothless chuckled. **"Wonder where they are." **He said.

The two walked towards the back of the cave. Raven smiled when she found her two little one's curled up together. _"Toothless come and look at this!" _She called softly.

Toothless quietly came up beside her and smiled at the sight. He nuzzled Raven gently. **"I'm so proud of him." **He said.

Raven smiled. _"So am I." _She replied.

Toothless walked over to Hiccup and he gently nuzzled him. The boy stirred slightly but didn't wake. The dragon gently licked his human son's cheek and Hiccup smiled in his sleep.

Raven and Toothless layed down in their spot preparing to go to sleep. Toothless took one last look at Hiccup and Sora and smiled. Yes he was most certainly proud of the young human boy.

The end..

Well hope ya'll liked it :) I enjoyed writing it! ^^

R&R plz! And hope you don't think it's weird that Hiccup has dragon parents.


End file.
